The Cursed Beauty
by ZaaraCatherine
Summary: When Aurora gets word that her grandmother has fall ill, her and her family set off to England to visit but what was suppose to be a temporary stay quickly becomes a permanent stay. But, the longer they stay the more strange things begin to happen and the truth slowly starts to reveal itself.
1. Chapter 1

If the long flight wasn't enough, the car ride put the cherry on top of the cake. So, to pass some time by she decided to check her Faceline which she quickly regretted when she saw all the messages and tagged post from Dylan, her ex-boyfriend and Amelia, her ex-best friend. "Mom, how much longer?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be too long. Her mother turned around, "About an hour, hour and a half or so, Sweetheart." I nodded, looking back at my phone, browsing around until I ended up dozing off.

"Grandpa!" I yelled as I ran into his arms. "My sweet grandbaby, it's good to see you," he said as he released the hug. "Dad" Aurora said, giving him a soft-hearted smile. "Aurora, my sweet child" he said, hugging her tightly, nodding to Aldrich. "How's mom doing?" Aurora asked as they all made their way to the family room, taking a seat. "She's the same, she just went to sleep" he replied. When will the doctor be back? Aurora asked as she and Phillip took a seat on the loveseat and I, taking my favorite spot-the recliner.

Her grandfather took a long sigh, "Not until Friday, I'm afraid."

"Oh dear...will she be alright until then?"

"She has to be…"

Minutes passed and mom, dad, and grandpa were all still chatting away when I started to fall asleep. Quickly, I recovered and stood up, "May I be excused? I'd like to get some air" I asked as my glance shifted from my parents to grandpa and back to my parents again. Grandpa nodded, "Go on Sweetpea, don't go off too far though." I nodded and leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, waving to my parents as I left.

I took a long inhale before exhaling the nighttime air, how refreshing. I started to walk down the road taking in the scenery. When I came to the end of that road, I spotted a small convenience store, smiling as she headed in. I held my stomach as my stomach grumbled for food, I headed over and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips, eating them as I walked up to the counter. After, I paid the cashier I headed home.

No one heard me walk in the front door, making my way closer to the family room I heard their voices growing louder.

"What are you going to do? She's almost fifteen" Grandpa Phillip strained, obviously frustrated.

"Papa, we're going to tell her soon...when the time is right"

"Now, now is the right time Aurora!"

"Father, we have a plan and it will be done soon" Aldrich assured.

What on earth are they even talking about? I walked in, "What's the big deal about my birthday?"

"Welcome back, sweetpea." I smiled at grandpa and took my seat back in the recliner. Looking at my parents, waiting for them to answer-silence. "Well…" I strung along, pushing for them to answer.

"Absolutely nothing, just talking party plans, Rhoslyn."

"Mmhm.." I said hesitantly, not fully buying it. "Well, I'm bloody exhausted!" I yelled as I stood up stretching. I kissed them all on the cheek and headed to my room. My bedroom. Gazing at the bed, my body began to crave for it. I shook myself and got ready for bed, flopping myself on top of the bed.

So soft…

So warm...

And, with that I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a week since we've been in London and everyone's on edge as grandma's condition has seen no improvement. I was relaxing, browsing Facebook as I was chatting with friends from back home when mother called me down for lunch. As I entered the kitchen, I locked my hands together, raising them above my head for a nice, long stretch, quickly taking my seat at the table. "Everything looks yummy," I smiled, filling my plate up. After a few moments of silence, mother spoke up.

"Sweetheart...father and I have something we need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I asked as I took another bite of my lunch.

"What would you think of us moving here?"

I looked up, my gaze going from my mother to father and back to mother again, "Are you kidding me? I thought this was only temporary? You know until grandma gets better? I fumed. "Sweetpea, settle down" grandpa said as he placed his hand on mine. "How? How can I calm down about this?!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat.

"Rhoslyn Mae Perrault, you sit back down right this instance!" Papa Ordered.

I wasn't happy but, I sat back down. "Rhoslyn...you see, grandma's condition isn't getting better and I think it's better for us to be here, to be home," her mother continued to explain. "This is YOUR home, my home is back in California…"I trailed off, thinking of grandma. "But, I understand about grandma...I don't want to leave either while she's sick..." I sighed, "I guess it's okay" I admitted looking at them, mothers eyes twinkling. "Perfect! Grandpa's friend is renting his home out and it's only a few blocks from here, we have an appointment to see it tomorrow," Aurora babbled. I nodded giving a half smile as I finished my lunch, returning to my room.

I really didn't know how to process what my parents had just told me. I mean, moving to England? Leaving all my friends and starting a new school in the middle of the year? But, again, I understand and feel the same about wanting to be here for grandma and grandpa. I sighed, logging into Facebook as I scrolled through my feed; not even five minutes later, Dylan sent a message. I sighed, clicking on his name.

 **Dylan |** Rhoslyn...please, let's talk?

 **Rhoslyn |** There's nothing to talk about, Dylan and I'm really not in a good mood right now...

 **Dylan |** Why? What happened?

 **Rhosyln |** I'm fine, it's nothing you need to worry about.

 **Dylan |** If it's upsetting you, of course I'm going to be worried...

 **Rhoslyn |** Lol. My parents have decided to move to England.

 **Dylan |** WHAT, you can't move to England. What about us? Your friends? School?

 **Rhoslyn |** For one, there is no us and I made it clear there never will be an us, again. And, I'm going to miss them but there's really not much I can do.

 **Rhoslyn |** Anyways...I need to get ready for bed. Night...

Rhosyln logs off -

I changed into my pajamas, making my way to the bathroom; _why can't he understand that I won't take him back.,_ I thought as I brushed my teeth. I rinsed my mouth out and went back to my room, turning off the lights. I snuggled into my bed, cuddling my pillow as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _The leaves and sticks crunched as I ran through the woods, in front of me was a boy, our hands entwined._ A few flashes went by, the scenery now changed- _The boy and I were now by a river with gorgeous flowers all around as we enjoyed our little picnic, laughing and smiling until suddenly the sky went Gray with thunder and lightening as rain began to pour; wind blowing everything about._


End file.
